


Les heures ardentes

by Kandai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Class Differences, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Ficlet, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1. Morgana est impatiente et Gwen est en retard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les heures ardentes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : BBC Studios.
> 
> Note : Une pièce courte et sans prétention, histoire de me maintenir en jambes. Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour la case " Early Hours at Dawn " de Ladiesbingo.

#  Les heures ardentes

 

Il existe un frisson délicieusement agréable, une sensation extrêmement grisante à deviner la silhouette de Gwen se faufiler entre les portes secrètes et les tissus qui encadrent son lit, à la fois dissimulée et révélée par la lumière des petites heures du matin. Le jour est encore trop timide pour s’appeler tout à fait l’aube et la nuit pas complètement partie : c’est l’heure des derniers rendez-vous nocturnes, les moments où les embrassades prennent fin et où le château sort doucement de son sommeil engourdi pour se lancer dans une journée aussi longue et lourde de travail que la précédente.

Pour Morgana, c’est l’heure à laquelle sa servante se faufile entre les rideaux, longe les murs froids pour gagner sa chambre avec une discrétion un peu trop étrange – son amie, Morgana l’appellerait ainsi si elle osait en revendiquer le droit mais les deux termes ne sont pas exactement dissociables l’un de l’autre, pas dans leur monde alors « ma servante » veut aussi dire « mon amie » ou encore « la femme qui compte le plus pour moi » dans leur langue silencieuse. Elles doivent s’en contenter et pour l’instant, c’est assez.

Cela cessera de l’être un jour et Morgana en hurlera de dépit, de perdre Gwen aussi bêtement mais elle sait qu’elle se ment depuis trop longtemps lorsqu’elle affirme que sa servante lui appartient toute entière.

En attendant l’heure fatale, elles n’ont que ces secrets pour elles seules, des secondes de souffle volées au petit matin, trop vite envolées pour être chéries à leur juste valeur et chaque moment perdu rend la tension dans son ventre encore plus insoutenable, la chaleur un peu plus moite et difficile à supporter. Aujourd’hui, Gwen est en retard – ce n’est pas inhabituel mais cela ne rend pas l’attente plus aisée, que du contraire.

La dame est réveillée depuis de longs moments déjà, a passé ce qui lui semble être des heures dans son lit tiède, à crisper ses orteils comme pour retenir ses soupirs d’impatience, à plisser ses yeux et tendre ses oreilles pour tenter de discerner une ombre familière se glisser contre les murs. Sa couche est moite, le vide autour d’elle gratte d’un inconfort dont elle ne peut pas se débarrasser sans la présence de Gwen à ses côtés. Sa peau brûle à son tour, se couvre de la sueur de l’impatience, appelle la tiédeur du souffle de son amante sur elle : Morgana ferme ses jambes et retient le gémissement plaintif qui la traverse de part en part, retient le frisson qui ne la quitte pas depuis le baiser que Gwen a déposé au coin de ses lèvres le soir dernier – un geste fou, presque de la présomption mais cela a suffi pour la réduire au silence, pour la tenir éveillée toute la nuit. Ce n’est même pas le premier baiser que Gwen lui donne mais il y a quelque chose d’exaltant à se sentir embrassée presque en public, même si ce n’est qu’un couloir désert.

On aurait pu si facilement les prendre en faute, Gwen le sait et elle l’a tout de même embrassée, ses lèvres ouvrant les siennes avec sa douceur habituelle. L’air a tremblé d’audace, pendant un moment, a crépité d’une passion si délicieusement interdite qu’elle en a perdu ce qui lui est resté de sommeil, perdue qu’elle navigue entre ses draps vides et bien trop froids à son goût. Elle sombre presque, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de chaleur imaginaire, gardant le souvenir du goût des lèvres de sa servante contre les siennes et imaginant le poids familier de son corps sous le sien. La nuit s’achèvera bientôt, dans la langueur des amoureuses, et déjà, sa patience s’amenuise au fur et à mesure que les ombres grandissent le long de ses murs.

Morgana soupire longuement, ses lèvres fatiguées à force d’avoir été mordues, ses cheveux en désordre sur l’oreiller. Cachée sous ses voiles, elle peut déjà entendre les chuchotis de Gwen, ses gloussements fragiles avec lesquels elle percera l’aurore, la brûlure de sa bouche imprimée sur son cou et enfin, le délice de ses doigts agiles se faufilant sous ses robes. Oh, la douce promesse de Gwen, de son parfum, de ses cheveux, de son corps magnifique n’arrivera jamais assez tôt aux doux yeux de Morgana ; pour l’heure, cependant, il convient de se montrer patiente.

Et de garder les jambes fermées.


End file.
